


Becoming Daisy Flame

by The_Girl_Surrounded_by_Chaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Gen, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Surrounded_by_Chaos/pseuds/The_Girl_Surrounded_by_Chaos
Summary: Hogwarts from the perspective of a very feisty slytherin. Along with her twin sister, her friends and her boyfriend Dimitri, she could change the course of wizarding history...





	1. Chapter One

Lori’s Pov:

So I was walking through the passage to platform nine and three quarters with my dad. Dad turns to me and hands me two things wrapped up I give him one last long hug, I was about to walk away when he pulls me back and tells me to hug my stepmother, Emily goodbye, I still hadn’t grown to like her yet,

“Not that fat bitch,” I scream.

Dimitri’s Pov:

I laugh at the extraordinary girl just across the platform as she screams at the woman in front of her, the girl’s not in her robes yet, she’s cute in a little dress, and by the look on her face I can tell she’s not into that cute little dress, her long dark curly hair in two plaits just below her waist, she looks kinda like a goody two shoes, with the dress, the plaits and the fact she has no makeup except for some lipgloss, but the playful glint in her green eyes says otherwise.

Lori’s Pov:

Then someone called,

“Leith over here,”

Then I saw Mr and Mrs Song with Zeta hanging out of one of the train windows. My eyes widen I haven’t seen her in a while, so I run to greet her…

I’m getting on the gleaming crimson train, I turn around and take, my sister, Lexi’s hand. We go to the fourth carriage where Zeta introduces us to a strange looking blonde girl with distracted grey eyes called Luna Lovegood. We start talking as I sit down to open the presents. The first is a charm bracelet, it’s silver with exactly twelve beads, four of which are yellow with orange daisies, kind of like fire, and two little charms, a dolphin and a dagger, the rest are diamond encrusted. My sister opens a similar bracelet. The second gift is a worn old copy of, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. There is also an envelope, I open the letter up and it says:

Dearest Lori,  
Good luck, and work hard. The book I have given you is your mother’s, I hope it brings you some comfort, while you are at school.

Love Dad.

So now we’re moving, “Crap, I think I’m going to be sick.”

Zeta tries to make me feel better be rubbing my back reassuringly, 

“Motion sickness”,she asks knowingly

I nod slowly and with that I am sick. She then says, “You got a little.” and pointed to my chin, she hands me a tissue.

So I go to the bathroom to get cleaned and changed into my robes, on the way to the bathroom, I see two boys, one of them was really skinny with black hair and round rimmed glasses. The other had ginger shaggy hair. I didn’t go in because I was covered in sick, I walked on and then I see a plump, black haired kid . Just before I entered the bathroom three girls walk out,

“Hey, I’m Kayleigh and this is Cassie and Tasha.” says a blonde girl with the brightest blue eyes I’ve ever seen, she’s so stunningly beautiful it’s like magic, as she motions to the two girls beside her. Cassie has big blue eyes with curly blonde hair and a button nose. Tasha has dark blonde and sparkling green eyes and a spattering of freckles across her pale face.

“Hi, I’m Lori,” I say shaking her hand and nodding to the other girls but not really noticing them.

When I get back to our carriage, they had gotten some things from the sweets trolley. Soon the train was slowing to a stop.


	2. Chapter Two

So when I got off the train, I saw a giant man, and suddenly I felt woozy, I felt really faint. Zeta was there to hold me up, as Lexi started talking about how cool it was that we got to see a giant.

“Firs’ years falla me,” says the giant named Hagrid. We all started walking towards him, following him down a steep, narrow path. There were trees on either side of us. Nobody spoke much. Until we rounded a corner and came to a great, black lake, we all start talking rapidly. Across the lake was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. 

“No more’n four to a boat!” boomed Hagrid pointing to a fleet of tiny boats sitting by the shore.

Lexi, Luna, Zeta and a boy called Draco all clambered into the first boat. Then Tasha, Cassie, Kayleigh and a boy called Sebastian in the next. Several boats are filled with other students. So I look around for another boat to get into, I see just one other boat and I climbed in as gracefully as I could manage, while everyone stared at the boy climbing in beside me.

“Everyone in?” shouts Hagrid, who had a little boat to himself, “Right then-FORWARD!”

And the little fleet of boats were moving forward. It was pitch black, I couldn’t see any of the other boats. All I could see was the boy in front of me. He’s eyes were the colour of the sky at midnight, a blue that took my breath away.

“Hi, my name is Dimitri and what's your name?" he asks.

"Lori Saxon" I say very slowly,

"Any middle names?" he asks.

"Only my family and my friends, Zeta know my middle name" I say slowly,

"Well, what is it?" he asks again

"Rose" I say without thinking.  
"What a beautiful name Miss Lori Rose Saxon" he says with a lovely Russian accent and kisses me slowly unsure of my reaction but I kiss him back. Weirdly I think it was love at first sight. Because I think… I do love him?

Dimitri's pov

It's her the girl from the platform, only now she's wearing her robes and her long dark curly hair is down and she's wearing red lip-gloss and her dark green eyes are highlighted by her eye-liner and thick mascara.

Lori's pov

We were cut off by a few lights and the sound of Hagrid shouting "heads down." Just as we reached some ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face.  
As I was walking trying to catch up with Zeta someone grabbed my hand and pulls me back "what the-" I was stopped short by a loud "shh" it came from Dimitri as he pulled me round a corner,

"So" says Dimitri 

"Soooo what." I say and was about to walk away when he grabbed me back again, 

"Where does this leave us?" he asks slowly. 

"Somewhere" I say quickly.

And I run up a flight of stone steps and run into the crowd in front of the huge, oak door. And find Zeta and my sister. I tell them everything (they start giggling and trying to find him in the crowd).  
When Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide open. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. We all followed Professor McGonagall across the floor, I heard what sounded like a thousand voices from the room to the right but she took us to a chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honour." said Professor McGonagall beaming. We got into a line and walked into the Great Hall, I had never imagined such a magnificent place.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. She put an old pointed wizard's hat which was very dirty. The hat began to sing;

(Insert sorting hat's song)

The whole hall burst into applause at the hat's song

"Ivashkov, Dimitri" calls McGonagall and he puts on the hat and it screams "SLYTHERIN!"  
"Holmes, Sebastian" calls McGonagall and he puts on the hat and it screams "RAVENCLAW!"  
"Granger, Hermione" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Lovegood, Luna" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "RAVENCLAW!"  
"Lowe, Natasha" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "RAVENCLAW!"  
"Malfoy, Draco" calls McGonagall and he puts on the hat and it screams "SLYTHERIN!"  
"Potter, Harry" calls McGonagall and he puts on the hat and it screams "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Saxon, Alexis" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "SLYTHERIN!"  
"Saxon, Lori" calls McGonagall I walked up to sit on the stool and try on the hat, my mind was going over what happened on the boat with Fletcher and the hat says "hmmm interesting but I think "SLYTHERIN!"  
"Song, Zeta" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "RAVENCLAW!"  
"Weasley, Ronald" calls McGonagall and he puts on the hat and it screams "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"White, Cassandra" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "SLYTHERIN!"  
"Winters, Kayleigh" calls McGonagall and she puts on the hat and it screams "RAVENCLAW!"

One by one we walked to our tables.


	3. Chapter Three

Lexi and I take our seats at the Slytherin table, I notice that Lexi is smirking at the soaking wet boy on the other side of the table,   
“What happened to you?,” I ask Draco

“Your bitch of a sister, that’s what!” Draco responds laughing.

I turn to Lexi my hand in the air waiting for her to high five me. At that moment Zeta slips in beside us, 

“I'm so upset we aren't in the same house,” she says with a little frown.

“Well, it just means more sleepovers,” I smirk.

Zeta turns and hugs me.  
“Well I better go,” she says as she skips back to her table.

“So?, What about your mystery man?” Lexi teases,

“What mystery man?” Draco asks.

“Shut up, eat your food!” I say angrily.

“What house is he in?” Draco asks with a mischievous grin.

“SLYTHERIN,” Lexi shouts, before returning her attention back to her plate.

Draco looks around at all the new slytherin first years, and makes eye contact with Dimitri, as he turns to look away from me, after boring a hole in me for the past several minutes.

Draco turns to me and smirks. I groan, Lexi chuckles.

Lexi mumbles something incoherently under her breath,

“Well, I think it's past Alexis’ bedtime,” I say pulling her from her seat as she makes one last ditch attempt at grabbing her plate, “leave it,” I say sternly as I pull her away from the table, towards the exit of the great hall, as Draco and Dimitri laugh.

Dimitri’s pov

I watch as that wondrous girl pulls her twin out of the great hall, I laugh along with another boy about a metre down the table, I watch as he gets up and plops himself down beside me,

“Soo, you like Lori,” he says arching a very blonde eyebrow.

“And who are you?” I ask

“Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, longtime friend of Lori’s, so do you like her?” he asks mischievously.

I get excited at that, she was talking about me.

“Was she talking about me?” I ask, the words tumbling out of my mouth before I can stop them.

He smirks as Dumbledore says “Time for bed"

Lori’s pov

Lexi and I were standing just outside the great hall, when we heard voices and footsteps coming towards the door.

“Time to see the common room,” Lexi squeals

A prefect called Ophelia, calls “Slytherins this way.”

We slip through the crowds of students towards her, we catch up with Draco, who is almost in step with Dimitri, Draco turns to me and says, 

“Well, someone's smitten,”

“Someone's got a bruise,” Lexi says eyeing me as we both punch Draco on each arm,laughing.

We walk downstairs towards the dungeons, Ophelia speaks the password and a door slides open along the wall, we all enter our new common room, it is a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and a low ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire is already crackling, it's so inviting. 

Most of the other students are already tired and are making their way downstairs towards the dorms, Lexi looks at me,

“Let's check out our room,” she says just as I hear someone call,

“Roza, can we talk,”

I turn, it's Dimitri, but why is he calling me that?

“Roza?” I question

“It's what I'm going to call you now,” he says matter of factly

“Well, I should be going,” Lexi calls as she runs downstairs.

“What do you want, Dimitri?” I ask curiously.

“You,” he says almost a whisper.

I kiss him hard and fast, as I try to walk away, he pulls me back, pushes me against the wall and holds me there with his body, as he runs a hand through his hair, as he says,

“You are so frustrating,”

He leans down, his forehead touching mine, he was so close I could smell his skin, as he leaned in and took my lips with his, tangling his hands in my hair, it was passionate and fiery and like everything I'd ever imagined my first kiss would be, 

“Ahem,” Draco cleared his throat.

Breaking us from our kiss, we turned, the heat rising to my cheeks,

“Look who finally moved on from our first kiss,” Draco teases.

I feel Dimitri bristle, 

“You mean the one we had when we were six? I counter, I feel Dimitri squeeze my hand.

“May I walk you home?” Dimitri asks bowing.

“You may.” I say, as I giggle nervously.

He takes my hand turning towards the dorms, when we reach the stairs that intercept, girls dorms on one side, boys on the other, he leans over and kisses my forehead, hugs me, says goodnight and turns towards his dorms as I turn towards mine, as I descend the stairs, I take one last look at the boy, who took my breath away, he was looking at me to, I turn and walk to my dorm with a huge smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Will be updated every Wednesday, Would love if I got some feedback good or bad.


	4. Chapter Four

As I enter the room, Lexi jumps on me, 

“So what happened?”, she asked excitedly

“Can we talk about this tomorrow? I’m exhausted,” I say quietly.

“Yeah, ‘course, but I want details, and so will Zeta, she was here, you know, still don’t know how she got in here, but I’ll let you sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow anyway.” she says smiling

I walked towards my bed and changed into some little black pajama shorts and a baggy green t-shirt, and climbed into my four poster bed that was by the window, I glanced out at the black lake, what was I going to do about that boy?

***

I awoke in the morning to Lexi and Zeta’s curious faces, this is not what I wanted to wake up to. I got out of bed slowly, went to my trunk and pulled out my uniform, still ignoring the curious glances, I pulled on each article of clothing, went to my mirror and checked how I looked, fixing my crazy hair into rough braid, pulling a few strands out to frame my heart-shaped face and tying a green ribbon in the end, I put some eyeliner and mascara on and a with a little lipgloss, I was finished. I grabbed my bookbag and the few books I needed. I looked at them, 

“Are you guys coming?” I ask, as open the door and walk upstairs, Draco and Dimitri are both sitting on a long black sofa, waiting.

“Just the girl we were waiting for.” Draco says looking at me. 

“Breakfast awaits,” I say turning to leave the common room, with my friends beside me. We all walk to the great hall excited for the first day of classes, we take our seats at the slytherin table, Zeta walks to the ravenclaw table, with a look of, ‘later’. 

“Let’s see what class we have first,” I say to Lexi.

So Lexi, Dimitri, Draco and I all pull out our timetables, we all have Herbology, with Professor Sprout and the ravenclaws. We fill up our plates with toast and bacon. As we eat we discuss how with think our first class will go, all the while Dimitri watches me, watching him. The bell rings as I stand, Dimitri is already on his feet, books in hand, his and mine.

“You know, I am actually capable of carrying my own books?” I say to Dimitri as he takes my hand and walks with me to class.

When we arrive at the herbology greenhouses, he turns to me and says, “I really like you, Lori, and I’m going to prove how much I want to be with you.”

I’m shocked, I thought boys were supposed to mess with your head, but here is a perfectly nice boy, that I actually like, actually liking me back.

“You don’t need to prove it, I like you too, but what do you want to happen?” I ask nervously.

“Go on a date with me?” He asks quietly.

“Okay,” I whisper, as Professor Sprout opens the door and ushers us into the classroom.

He smiles at me as he takes a seat beside me, as Lexi, Draco, Zeta and Luna all take their seats around us, the rest of the class fill the classroom. Dimitri pulls out both our copies of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, from the stack of books. When he hands me the book, his hand brushes mine, electricity shoots up my arm making me blush. Draco winks at me, Professor Sprout starts with an Intro to First Year Herbology, but I can't say any of us, paid any attention. 

So when Professor Sprout dismissed the class a few minutes early, everyone was excited for our next class, Charms. Dimitri was still carrying my books, but the look I got from Zeta was a ‘we need to talk’ look, 

“Is it okay, if I meet you at charms, Zeta, Lexi and I need to talk?” I ask Dimitri,

“Of course, I assume you still haven’t answered their questions, Roza?” he asked me smirking.

I shook my head, no, but I was about to be interrogated, Zeta grabbed my arm and pulled me into the one-eyed witch passageway,

“What happened last night? And why have you been avoiding our questions? And what were you whispering about before herbology? And why is he carrying your books? And why is he calling you Roza? And why are you smiling?” Lexi asks, all at once, Zeta nods at every question.

“So which question will I start with? Well, I’m smiling because I’m happy, Roza is his name for me, he is carrying my books because he is a nice person, before herbology he asked me on a date, I didn’t tell you because, you both know everything about me, and I wanted something that was just my story, and last night I kissed him, then he kissed me, then he walked me back to the dorms and kissed me goodnight, and before you ask no he hasn’t told me what our date will be, I think that about covers it. Yeah?” I tell them everything,

“Yeah,” Zeta says frowning.

“If we don’t hurry up we are going to be late for charms,” I say taking both their hands, and start walking towards Classroom 2E.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

When we finally reach charms, Draco and Dimitri are sitting with four seat in between them, for all of us, Zeta, Luna, Lexi and I, Dimitri has already got my book sitting on the table in front of me,

“Hey,” I say as I sit down, 

“So, how was your interrogation?” he asks me chuckling

“It was fine but are you ready for yours?” I ask smugly, knowing they’ll interrogate him before our date.

“I can handle them.” he said looking a little pained.

I was confused, maybe he didn’t really want to go out with me, then he smiled and said, “So for our date, wear something warm.”

“You aren’t going to tell me where we are going?” I ask, I have never been a fan of surprises.

“Nope but I’ll tell you on Sunday when we meet up in the common room.” he says with another smile.

Professor Flitwick choose that moment to start the class, 

“This class will be mostly theory with some fun practicals, in which we…”

***

When classes finished Dimitri walked me back to slytherin common room, and kissed me on the cheek, and Lexi and I along with Zeta, went back to our dorm, I could finally meet my other two roommates, when we enter the room I notice Kayleigh on the bed talking to a girl with long black hair, she has her back to me, they’re talking about ‘that hot slytherin guy Dimitri’, Kayleigh turns to me, 

“I heard he’s into you, isn’t he Lori?” she asks

“ Well, he asked me on a date, if that’s what you mean?” I say smiling. 

Kayleigh screams, “Ooh, this is so exciting, can we all help get you ready?”

Then the girl with the long black hair says “Why would he want to date you?”

Then out of the corner of my eye I see Lexi leap towards her, as I say,

“Zeta, grab her,” Zeta grabs onto Lexi’s arms and before I realise what is happening, I’m on top of the girl with the long black hair and she’s screaming bloody murder, as I feel her hot thick blood running through my fingers, as it pours from her nose, I stand, 

“Hey, I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of making your acquaintance, I’m Lori.” 

They all look at me in awe, 

“And Dimitri wouldn’t look twice at you anyway.” I laugh breathlessly. 

Kayleigh looks at me, “Well that was impressive, I’m glad you’re on my side.” she laughs.

Zeta looks at me concerned, “We have to get her to the nurse,” she whispers.

“Yeah, but she fell, that was clumsy of her.” Lexi says eyeing me.

***

Five Days Later, Saturday 7th September 1991

Lexi’s pov

Lori and I walk into the Great hall, whispers have been following us, for days. 

Yet Dimitri hasn’t heard them, we take our usual seats. I notice Lori making tea, putting in two sugars then a tiny splash of milk, but she doesn’t drink tea, just then I notice Dimitri making a cup of coffee exactly how Lori likes hers, he pushes a glass of orange juice towards her as she passes him his tea. 

She starts putting together a plate of food for Dimitri, piling it high with sausages, scrambled eggs and mushrooms. All the while Dimitri places some toast on the plate, then starts hunting for the crispy bacon, then grabs another plate from the stack and starts placing all the burnt bacon on the plate, along with some french toast. Lori and Dimitri then swap plates and then Dimitri leans over the table and hands me the plate with the french toast and burnt bacon, 

“That sacrilege, you know?” he says smiling, and Lori just nods along with him.

Draco looks at them both, “what is this black magic fuckery?” he shouts.

Lori’s pov 

I look at Draco, “what are you shouting about?” I question.

“You two are like an old married couple, fixing each other's food and drinks, even looking after the baby.” he says sounding horrified.

“Hey, I am not a baby,” Lexi says indignantly.

“You still watch Scooby Doo,” I say laughing, “it's not that weird, we just know what we each like for breakfast.” I say defensively

Dimitri leans over and whispers in my ear, “It doesn’t matter what they think, we are the only ones that matter.”

I know he’s right but I can’t help thinking it might be a little weird, I always make up a plate of food for Lexi when we’re at home, the same way Dad does for Emily. Okay... Maybe we are like a married couple. 

I see Zeta rushing over to me, she jumps down beside us, “Tiffany is getting out of the hospital wing today, I’ve heard she’s on the warpath.”

Dimitri arches an eyebrow at me, as I roll my eyes, “she can be on the warpath, I don’t get caught when it comes to annoying little bitches.”

Kayleigh shuffles up the table, and says, “And here comes said annoying little bitch.”

“YOU ARE A FUCKING PSYCHO, LORI!” Tiffany screams at me,

“What are you talking about?” I question innocently 

“What am I talking about? You broke my nose!” she shouts,

Snape is eyeing us warily, the whole hall is looking at us.

“Did you hit your head when you fell? Why would I break your nose?” I say loud enough so everyone can hear.   
I see her fist coming towards me, just as I am about to stop her, Lexi is on her feet, pinning Tiffany’s arm behind her back, she leans in close and whispers, “Do you want to see what else we can break?” 

Snape is coming towards us, “Tiffany Lyons, Alexis Saxon and Lori Saxon, my office now.”

We all turn and exit the hall, turning towards the dungeons as we enter Snape’s office, he turns, “What was that?”

“I was just protecting my sister, She tried to punch Lori.” Lexi explains

“I’m sure your sister can look after herself, and why Miss Lyons did you want to punch her?” he questions.

Lexi kicks Tiffany under the table, “I don’t know.” Tiffany answers quietly.

Snape eyes us both suspiciously, “Fine, five points from slytherin.” he says dismissing Tiffany, “Not you two.” he says as Lexi and I try to leave. He waits until we each sit back down, before he turns to us and says “Why is it always you two? It’s only been a week and already you two have been in more trouble than anyone else in slytherin.”

“It’s not our fault Tiffany is a clumsy excuse of a person, if Lori did break her nose, why would she bring her to the hospital wing? She just doesn’t like us because she likes Dimitri and he likes Lori.” Lexi says sighing.

Snape looks at us, “Fine but if I hear another bad report, it’s two weeks detention for both of you, now get back to the great hall.”

So as we leave Lexi turns to me, “You have a date tomorrow, what are we going to wear?”

I look at her, “you know you can’t come, right?” I say to her seriously

“Bbbut, why not?” she asks 

“It’s a date, not a playdate.” I saying trying to reason with her, without hurting her feelings.

She looks at me annoyed and walks off in a huff, as I walk into the great hall and sit down between Zeta and Kayleigh, “Lexi is pissed at me,” I say sadly

“What did you do?” Zeta asks accusingly,

“I’m going on a date, and she wants to go too, like how am I going to explain why my baby sister wants to go on a date with us?”, I say grumpily

Dimitri’s pov

As I enter the common room, a very angry Lexi slams me into a wall and says, “I’m going to castrate you. You are stealing my twin.” Then she storms off towards her dorm.

I need to find Roza, I start walking towards the library, she’s always in there.

When I reach the librarý, I see Lori sitting with Draco, she is deep in thought, but not studying or reading any textbooks, I sit down beside her, and move a few strands of hair behind her ear, “how are you, Roza?” I ask her.

“Lexi is fighting with me…” she trails off.

“On the Lexi note, why does she want to castrate me, also what does that even mean?”

Draco chuckles.

“Well, she doesn’t want me to go on a date with you, without her, and it means she wants to cut your parts off.” she says gloomily

“Oh, well, emm, maybe we should, eh, have a bit of our date and she can tag along a bit later.” I say slowly.

“Are you sure, isn’t it a bit weird?” she says eagerly.

“Of course it’s okay, she’s your twin sister, she’s never been with anyone but you, she’s bound to be upset.” I say empathetically.

“Well, I need to go find her, before she starts planning.” she jumps out of her seat and grabs her stuff, “I’ll see you later.” she rushes from the library.

“Those girls are joined at the hip.” Draco sighs.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Lori’s pov

I head off running towards slytherin common room, as I enter I collide with an excited looking Lexi, “He’s okay with me coming, isn’t he?” she asks

“Yeah, but how did you know?” I say, knowing what her response will be.

“Twin telepathy, obviously.” she says

“Okay, so what are we going to wear?” I say excitedly

“I think you should wear the country housewife dress and your boots.” she says laughing.

“He said to dress warm, though” I say sadly

“So wear your big chunky cardigan,” she says nonchalantly

So we go downstairs to our dorms, to plan what we are going to wear.

Even though we have pretty much decided what we are going to wear, Lexi still makes me try on everything in my trunk,

“Yep, definitely your housewife dress and boots, now for me to find something to wear, what time is it?” she asks me.

“It’s 5, Dinner is in a hour, we should pick your clothes and then go up for dinner, I hope there’s some pasties, and some chocolate eclairs.”

“Chocolate eclairs are a whole food group for you,” Lexi laughs

She walks to her trunk and pulls out a pair of fishnets, some ripped blue jeans and a green checked shirt and a black crop top. She then drops to her knees and reaches under the bed to pull out her prized possession, her doc martens. 

“There, done, let’s go get food.” she smiles at me jumping excitedly from foot to foot.

We walk into the Great Hall, I take a sit beside Dimitri,

“So, I heard the story going around about you punching Tiffany, is it true?” he asks seriously.

I look up at him through my eyelashes, “Which bit?” I question.

“Well, one that you did punch her and, two that you punched her because of me?” he asks.

“Both are true, but she deserved it she said ‘you wouldn’t actually want to date me’ and it just made me angry, you wouldn’t want to date her would you?” I say 

He looks at me with such utter confusion, “you think I want her?”

Again I look at him through my eyelashes, 

“Well, she’s prettier than me and sh…”

“Is nothing compared to you.” he says soothingly

I smile, a little.

I pick up a chocolate eclair as he passes me my coffee. All the while, Tiffany is watching me with a vicious look in her eye.  
“Did you have to break her nose,” he asks with a hesitant tone.

“I didn’t but it felt pretty good at the time” I say maliciously

Tiffany comes towards us, “I heard Lexi and Draco are dating now, has little Lexi finally found someone who loves her, other than her bitch of a sister.” she says loud enough for the entire hall to hear, everyone erupts into conversation.

I see Lexi look at Draco, both their eyes widen in shock, they would never, they’re too close, I stand, Dimitri takes my hand in his, 

“Roza, don’t.” he looks at me pleadingly.

I sit back down, Lexi and Draco both look at me baffled, 

“aren’t you going to say something?” Tiffany laughs

I look up at her with so much malice, “Rumours? At least you’re spreading something besides your legs.”

I stand and take Lexi’s hand, we leave the Great Hall in awe, Dimitri and Draco follow behind us like guards. We are just through the door of the common room when Lexi bursts into tears, Draco takes her hand and leads her to, Lexi and I’s dorm and sits down on the edge of her bed as Dimitri and I, enter the room, he hugs her, 

“You know, I love you, just not like that.”

She laughs, “yeah, I know.”

I clamber into the bed, beside her and hold her like I did when we were little, and the thunder rumbled by outside. Draco nods, as if to say ‘you got this’, and he and Dimitri leave, and Lexi and I fall asleep, comforting each other.


End file.
